A wide array of board games are known in the art. Many games require the use of numerous and different game pieces. Even if one game piece is lost or broken, playability of the game is often significantly compromised.
Games that are based at least in part upon a player's strategy are favoured by many people rather than games based solely upon chance. However, many strategy-based games are relatively complicated, involve tedious procedures for game play, or require an assortment of game pieces. These factors and others can lead to a game that is not particularly well suited for children or certain adults.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strategy-based game which involves relatively few game pieces yet which involves considerable strategy and decision making in its play.